To wed or not to Wed That is the question
by Twilightaddict2094
Summary: Edward and bella are forced inro wedding by an arranged marriage.They both hate each other and the idea of being married, until they meet?Can Edward be her romeo? or will he give up and settle for some else?Better than it sounds. Please try it!
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, This is a story that -once again- came to me in the middle of class.**

**I immediately had to write it.**

**I promise that this will be the best- or I will try to make it my best- story I have written.**

**I really want a lot of reviews on this one.**

**Anywho, I know you guess hate author's notes so…**

**Here it is**

Destined for someone_. Bella scoffed at the thought. If I'm destined for someone, someone to love me and care for me, then why is my father and mother choosing him? I thought Destiny was to decide who I grow old with. She thought. As she sat in her seat, her arms crossed over her chest- a gesture to hold herself together rather than falling apart as her parents delivered the news of her fate. _

_She kept quiet, holding back her angry thoughts and not letting them breech the barrier of her mind and escape her lips. Bella tried to keep her eyes cool for she could feel the fury smoldering in them, burning as they filled with unshed tears. Why me, she asked herself. Why do I have to be the one?_

_It was tradition. Bella's grandmother had an arranged marriage, Charlie was very headstrong about carrying out the tradition. After all, he liked the idea of getting to pick Bella's future husband. Chief Swan withheld a positive and powerful grin as he thought what kind of man would not_ be marrying his daughter.

In truth, it wasn't just about getting to rights to chose her husband that made him so happy, it was the fact that he could assure that she would be given to someone who would care for her. Love her. He only wanted the best for his only daughter. And after he was gone, and he hoped to be around for a very long time, he wanted to make sure he was leaving her in the best arms.

"Bella, it's not as bad as you think." Charlie tried, patting her hand.

"Dad," She shook her head, now the anger had broke her mental walls. "we live in the twenty-first century! No one has arranged marriages anymore!"

Charlie cringed at her anger. But he couldn't be upset with her. He could only imagine what kind of emotions she could be feeling right now.

"I know you think that we're taking your right to fall in love away," Renee started off sweetly. Bella wanted to agree that it wasn't fair how they could do this to her. "but it's tradition and I promise to find the best man. The man that I know you'll love."

For the briefest moment, Bella saw her fantasy play in her head. She imagined herself being in the arms of someone strong and warm. Of course, if she was going for the novel hero, he would have beautiful features and the personality to match. What if her husband, who over it may be, wasn't anything like her story book man?

"Bella, please." Charlie sighed. Bella looked into his dark eyes. She could see so many emotions playing in his complex eyes. Bella felt as if she had just watched someone strangle a bunny.

"Alright." She mumbled in agreement. How could she _not_ want this for herself? Charlie would take care of it all. He would find her the man from her fantasy, right? She suddenly felt nervous as she thought of her father finding her the man that she would spend the rest of her life with.

"I _promise_. It'll be okay." Renee whispered as she saw the fright on her daughters face.

Bella escaped to her room, feeling completely insane.

"Now, when do we tell her that we already have her husband in line?" Charlie asked.

Renee looked at him with a sense of disbelief. "Well, the smart thing would be to let her cool off and let her think about this. She's confused Charlie. Give her a week. Then, we will introduce them."

_Edward's side of the story._

His fingers moved over the keys as effortlessly as ever. The beautiful melody spread through out the air, sending a smile to his face. Edward closed his eyes, letting the picture paint itself in his head.

"Son," Carlisle's voice shattered the picture and brought Edward back to reality.

"Yes?" He asked.

Carlisle came to sit on the bench beside him. After clearing his throat, he slipped his hand onto Edward's shoulder and looked at him with sincerity. "Remember what we said about…" Carlisle paused, afraid to say the word. He remembered how angry Edward had gotten after their first discussion on the matter. "Arranged marriage." He finished.

Edward took a deep breath, calming himself before forcing a smile. "Yes. But I'm not to be married until after my bride has been picked." He said, as if asking a question.

"Correct. But," Carlisle stated, suddenly pausing.

"What is it?"

"Your bride has been chosen."

Edward sighed, feeling his heart and soul plummet to the ground. It wasn't right. He thought true love was of the kind where boy meets girl and boy suddenly has this feeling in his chest. Then, later down the road they get married and have kids. He shouldn't be forced into marriage. He certainly didn't want his parents finding the one he would spend the rest of his life with, either. He wanted to meet her on his one.

Her, he thought with a smile playing at the edges of his mouth. _Her_, was his dream girl. He knew it was childish of him to ponder a bout a girl that he would never have for, in reality, she surely didn't exist. In Edward's mind, she was tall and slender. She would have the face of an angel and the laugh of a symphony. Her eyes would be deep and alluring. Most of all, she would be his other half. Smart, funny, loving, warm, heartbreakingly beautiful…

He knew it was a bad idea to dream about her for she definitely didn't exist and what was the use in him getting his hope us, his hopes being that this girl his parents had picked would be his dream girl? He shook away the picture of her in his mind.

"Her father and mother, including her, will be coming for dinner tonight."

Edward nodded once. Tonight, he would meet the woman he was to spend the rest of his life with. I can kiss my life goodbye, he thought with a sad note of petulance.

"Great." He mumbled.

Carlisle huffed, feeling the sarcasm radiating from Edward. "Son, please." Carlisle whispered. Edward looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Please, make a effort. For me." Carlisle finished. He knew how much Edward was opposed to the idea of an Arranged marriage. But it had to be done. It was tradition.

_**What do you think?**_

_**Please review! I need reviews to keep writing!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is another chapter!**

**I need more reviews for me to keep writing guys!**

**I love you!**

**I don't own twilight!**

**Here's the chapter.**

**Chapter two.**

It was quiet. No, it was more than quiet. It was dead silent. Not one noise could be heard throughout the car. Not even a single breath. Bella would bet anything that this present stillness was do to the nervousness of everyone. Her mother, who had been fretting this day since they had told Bella about them finding her a husband, kept sneaking a reassuring smile towards Bella.

Bella saw right through her fake smile and into the eyes of the scared mother that was hidden beneath her happy-go-lucky attitude. In many ways, Bella admired her mother for her positive nature. She wonders how her mother always knew everything would be okay, no matter how bad the situation was. She recalled this After noon.

Charlie held Bella's hand from across the table. On no, she thought. It was the same look he had given her just before the sprang the news about her arranged marriage. She took a deep breath and held it.

"Bells," Charlie started, using her nick-name he had given her when she was little hoping it would soothe her just a little.

Bella could feel her heart beating in her ears as the blood rushed to her head.

"We have a suitor." He finished.

Suitor, Bella thought. The word wanted to make her laugh. It was the word they would use in the Greek Mythology days to call a possible mate for a young girl to be given to.

Bella oddly felt as if she was fifteen again and her father was about to give the news of her future husband, who would surely be a king of some fancy land. He would be tall and old. Not one to be an eye catcher, either.

Of course, they would discuss her dowry before handing her over to some old man to keep as his princess. Bella wanted to laugh at herself. These weren't the Greeks we were talking about. This was the twenty first century.

But in the back of her mind, she prayed he wasn't old and wrinkly.

Was it not just two days ago that they told me I was getting married? I thought they hadn't picked my "suitor" yet? She thought.

"Oh," Was all she could say.

"Yes," Renee added, a sweet smile pulling at her mouth. "We will be having dinner with them tonight. Why don't you go get dressed. I'll be up in a minute to help you. I just need to talk to your father."

Bella followed her mother's orders in a numb state. Running on nothing but her physical sense rather than her mental sense.

Charlie put the car in park and cut the engine. Bella snapped out of her memories and looked at the huge white house before them. It was a Victorian styled home. She smiled, thinking how she had always dreamed of having a home like this for her family some day.

"Now, Bella, Carlisle is a very good friend off mine. We grew up together. He's very excited to meet you. Please, for me, please, be that happy and sweet Bella that I know and not the sad Bella I've seen these past few days." Charlie begged.

"You know him?" Bella asked, referring to her future husband.

"I've met him. But he was young , young boy. Very nice and gentle, though. Your mother loves him as well."

Bella wanted to groan. This was all one huge nightmare.

Carlisle watched Edward as he paced the floor of the library. In the other room, Esme was just putting the finishing touches on the table. He hoped she didn't hear any of what was being said between him and their son. Surely it would upset her.

"I don't see why I have to do this." Edward complained. "It's insane! I mean, Emmett and Alice didn't mind. And neither did Rose and Jasper. But I'm not like them! I can't just marry someone I don't know!"

He was referring to how All of his other sibling had been paired of by arranged marriage as well.

"Edward, please. You'll have Esme in tears."

Edward took a deep breath and huffed. He didn't want to see Esme cry, but he couldn't take this.

Esme looked up from the table she was setting as there was a knock on the door. She hurried to answer it, excitement getting the best of her.

Charlie and Renee were beaming with smiles as they saw Esme open the door. "Oh, Renee, Charlie. It's so good to see you again. Please, come in." Esme cheered as she pulled them into a hug.

Esme paused just after her old friends were through the door to look at the young girl that was with them. She was staring at her future daughter-in-law. "You must be Isabella." She deduced, pulling the small girl into her arms and hugging her tightly.

Bella relaxed into the woman's arms, feeling the love and warmth emanating from her. "Please, You can call me Bella."

One by one, The rest of the family swarmed down the wide staircase. Bella was greeted with a kiss on the cheek and a strong hug from a short, pixie like girl. She thought the girl was better fit for a fairy tale.

"I'm Alice. It's so great to finally meet you. Soon we'll be sisters!" her high voice rang in Bella's ears.

Behind her stood a tall broad man. He had beautiful honey hair with the brightest of eyes. "Honey, let's not traumatize her. I'm Jasper. Alice's Husband." The man said before he took bella's hand and kissed it. Bella could tell he was a southern gentlemen from his thick accent and courteous ways.

"Nice to meet you." Bella whispered with a small nod to the both of them.

Next was a tall, lean, beautiful blonde. She had the face of a runway model. Bella felt a little self conscious around her. "I'm Rosalie." The girl smiled just before wrapping her arms around Bella. "It's really nice to meet you."

Bella didn't know what happened next. She was thrown into the air and breath catching hold was pressed around her body. "Aw, this is my new sis? She's so adorable. Hi, Bella. I'm Emmett." The bear like man stated.

Bella laughed as did the other's though Charlie was secretly scared that Bella would start turning Blue if he didn't let her go.

Emmett sat Bella on her feet, letting her catch her breath. AS Bella examined each of them, she could tell that she was already in love with the family. She smiled.

But her smile soon faded as she heard the muffle shout coming from the other side of the wall. "I don't want to meet her!" The voice said in a normal level, but the tone was harsh. Bella knew who they were talking about. Behind those walls was her fiancée.

Edward Was walking beside Carlisle as they made their entrance to the living room where everyone was gathered. Though, that hadn't known that the Swan's were already here. "Carlisle, I wont marry her. I'm not going to like her one bit." Edward said once more as they entered the room.

Carlisle cleared his throat as to warn Edward that everyone was looking at him. Edward looked up, seeing everyone's faces filled with shock. But only one the expression of hurt.

Edward looked the girl over, taking in her full appearance. She was tall. And slender. Her face, her beautiful face, was the one of an angel. With soft pink lips, and rosy cheeks against the light ivory toe of her pure skin. She blinked her long lashes repetitively over her dark brown eyes.

Her eyes, he thought, wanting to sigh. They were so deep and wide. It was like they had no ending. He found himself lost in her presence when he looked into those innocent eyes. His lips parted slightly as he stared at her. This was his dream girl. The one he had seen in his mind millions of times when he envision his life of love.

He most defiantly couldn't ignore the hard thumping in his chest when he looked at her.

Quickly, almost immediately, he found his composure once more. He squared his shoulders and walked forth to greet her.

Bella watched the boy walk towards her. His stride long and powerful. He was tall and muscular. He didn't look anything like the old man she had imagined. She sighed internally. It would be much easier to hate him if he didn't look…this, she thought, studying his features.

Instead of the old man, she saw her fantasy man. His hair, bronze and disheveled. His face, perfect and flawless. Those eyes, oh those eyes, Bella thought. They were so…hypnotizing. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks as he came closer.

Everyone else had scurried to the dinning room. Carlisle thought it would be good for them to meet each other alone.

"Hello," he said softly, hoping, praying, she didn't hear any of his prior words. "I'm Edward Cullen." He took her hand in his. He was taken back by the electrical current that surged through his body as they touched. Her skin, so soft and warm. He lightly squeezed her hand. "You must be-" he tried but Bella cut in.

"The girl you refuse to like on bit." She said, repeating his words from earlier. Instead of the harsh tone he had used to saw those exact words, her voice was soft and gentle. There wasn't the slightest hint of anger or detest. She was king and caring, just as he had dreamt.

Edward felt his stomach churn as she repeated his words. So she had heard me, he thought, angrily towards himself.

Bella gave a smile, it was small and it exposed how hurt she was, but she still smiled to introduce herself.

Edward felt his heart jump at her smile. He thought something was wrong with him, until he realized it was her presence that was doing this to him. Edward opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Come, dinner is ready." Carlisle said, peaking his head out the door. The withdrew their hands and entered the dinning room.

Ten minutes later…

Bella poked at her food with her fork. She wasn't hungry, but she knew what kind of person Esme was. She was the kind of person that would be hurt if you didn't eat her cooking. Bella didn't want to hurt Esme. So she would force a bite every once in a while. It was funny how close she felt to her soon-to-be mother-in-law.

"So, Bella. Renee tells me that your about to graduate from Forks high. You plan on going to Dartmouth." Carlisle said, intrigued in his new daughter.

Bella looked up, as did Edward. She smiled at Carlisle and nodded. "Yes, Sir." She said. Carlisle reached across the table and patted her hand. "Please, you can call me Carlisle."

"Well, Carlisle," Bella said, trying the name out. "I got my acceptance just a few weeks ago."

Carlisle smiled along with Bella's Parent's and Esme. They loved hearing how much she wanted to be something more in this world. Edward was too busy running her name over and over again in his head. He loved how it sounded with his. Edward Bella, Bella and Edward. Mrs. Edward Cullen. Mrs. Bella Cullen.

"Bella" he breathed. Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"What was that, dear?" Esme asked.

"Um," Edward suddenly felt under the spotlight. "I was just thinking. Bella." He stated looking far into her eyes. "It's Italian for beautiful." he nodded trying to explain his answer. "It's just, Her name fits perfectly." He gave a short smile and looked away embarrassed as everyone thought of his answer.

Bella could feel her cheeks burning. Of course, all the women in the room were gushing over his answer and all the men were trying to figure out why they were gushing. Rose elbowed Emmett in the Ribs. "Why can't you say something like that about me." she whispered.

"Babe," Emmett whispered, tying to think of something quickly. He didn't want to end up in the dog house. "Your too beautiful for words." He tried. Rose smiled and Emmett nodded like a fool as he tried to fight back his victory over his makeshift compliment.

"Dartmouth. Ah, Edward's in his first year at Dartmouth. How perfect. You'll be at the same school." Esme said, smiling.

"Yes, perfect." Edward mumbled so low that no one could hear.

_**Review! Please!**_

_**I love you guys!**_

_**I need at least ten reviews to keep writing!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I am so happy for all the reviews. I love you guys!**

**So, I don't know what happened. But all my chapters are underlined. I swear, this **

**wasn't on purpose! I hate reading in underline, I'm sure you did too. I am so sorry!**

**Anywho, I'll fix this so that it doesn't under line.**

**So, here is you next chapter!**

**Please send me reviews!**

**I don't own twilight!**

**I love you!**

It had been a week since Bella and Edward had met and already their parents were planning the wedding! Bella was more opposed to the idea for the reason being that her groom had clearly stated that he wasn't going to like her one bit. But that still didn't explain his little statement at dinner.

Bella's heart pumped harder when she thought about what he had said. How he had told everyone at the table that Bella was Italian for Beautiful and that her name suited her well. She was blushing just at the memory. But surely he didn't mean it. How could he mean it? She was her and he was him. Beautiful, perfect, him!

He was her prince charming, without the desire for her. He was her Adonis, without the burning passion for her. She wondered if there was anyway she could every be his Aphrodite. If there was anyway she could be his princess. She wanted so badly to prove that they were perfect for each other for in her mind they were, but when it came to his feelings toward her, it just wasn't there. He had said he didn't want to marry me, she thought sadly.

Bella's life became more demanding in the past week. Every weekend from now on she was to spend time over at the Cullen's, talking to Alice, Talking to Edward, Learning the ropes to Marriage from Esme and other useful stuff. She groaned as she pulled into the driveway of the large beautiful home. She loved his family, with all her heart, but he just didn't love her.

She didn't even get the chance to knock on the front door for Alice was already slinging it out of the way and pulling her through. "Yes! Bella's here!" She shouted. Bella laughed and hugged Alice back. It was odd, she thought, how she could care for Alice just as A sister and love her more than anything and still, she hadn't even known her for more than a week.

Bella's eyes wondered the house as she sat and talked with Alice, Esme, and Rose.

"He's upstairs." Esme said unexpectedly. She was smiling widely as she sipped her coffee and looked at Bella.

Bella's eyebrows drew together in question.

"He's playing the piano. Upstairs." Esme clarified. "Oh, dear, go on. You don't have to waste time with us. We'll be family soon. You'll have up for the rest of your life. Go on. Talk to each other. Get to know one another." She urged.

Bella smiled and nodded before leaving the room.

After traveling the wide, marble staircase, she was greeted with pleasant music. It was a soft melody echoing through the air. She closed her eyes, relaxing to the rhythm and following the sound.

She stopped, instinctually for she knew she was close to a barrier. Her hands raised to the cold wood of the door to hold her steady. She pressed her ear to the door, listening to the beautiful melody ring through the air. She smiled. It was so gorgeous.

Hungry for a better view, she placed her hand on the door knob. Gently, quietly, she turned the knob, each small twist of the knob groaning and causing her to cringe at the thought of what would happen if he caught her entering while he was playing. Would he be mad?

Finally, the door was cracked half an inch and she peeped in. He looked so peaceful. She squinted to focus on him. His back was perfectly straight, his broad shoulders were back, his muscles relaxed. His fingers drifted over the ivory keys as the calm smile welcomed his face.

Before she knew it, she had already opened the door all the way and entered. Now, she was a few inches behind him.

Slowly, the melody crept to a serene ending. Bella couldn't control the words out of her mouth. She wanted to keep quiet but her voce and opinion had other ideas. "No," she said, numbly. "Keep playing. It was beautiful."

Edward froze at the melodic voice that came from behind him. His eyes popped open and he turned to see if she was really there.

Carefully, cautiously, he looked over his shoulder and found the brown, deep-eyed beauty standing just a few inches away. Her proximity was enough to send chill through out his warm body.

"Bella." he breathed. Just like the first night they met. His green eyes kept searching her face. Timely, her cheeks turned a soft crimson. He wanted to run his fingers over her silky skin to feel the warmth of her cheek. Her tightened his hands to fists. Obedience was the key.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." Bella said softly.

"No! I mean, you didn't."

Bella stepped closer, mindlessly. She didn't know what was wrong with her but when she was around him, it was like a magnetic force filled. She was drawn to him. There was nothing she could do to stop herself, either. And she didn't want to either.

"What was that you were playing?" she asked, nervously. Edward smiled, a little afraid to tell her that his new composition was about her. He patted the seat beside him and beckoned her with his eyes.

"Come, I'll show you." He said happily.

Bella did as he said and came to sit next to him. Once she was seated, she was overwhelmed buy the feeling she got next. Her heart was thumping hard, aching as it beat unevenly. She could feel his body heat emanating from his side and it was enough to tell her that he was close.

Edward Froze at this too. He took a moment to bask in the warm, perfect feeling he had once she was beside him. It was like nothing he had ever felt before.

Calling himself back to the present, he placed his fingers on the keys and started at the first verse of the song. As he played, he turned his head to face Bella. He wanted to gasp at the view beside him. Her eyes were closed, her face relaxed, her pink lips in a peaceful smile. It was like admiring a painting of the Goddesses. She was beautiful. There was no doubt about it.

Abruptly, he lost focus and stopped playing as he looked at her.

Bella opened her eyes. "What's it called?" She asked, her voice low and calm.

"Uh…" Edward fumbled for a lie he could tell her, but as he looked at her, he realized that he couldn't lie to her. She didn't _deserve_ to be lied to. The words slipped from his lips as he stared at her, completely unaware of what he was saying.

"It's a lullaby. I'm still working on the name, though."

"So," He said, trying to cover up his mindless mumbles. "Did you have a boyfriend before all of this marriage stuff?"

Bella didn't know if he would understand or laugh at her response, but she answered him anyway. "No, I didn't really date."

"Why not?" Edward asked completely confused.

Bella shrugged. "There's not a guy in Forks mature enough to date."

Edward paused for a moment, thinking how Bella seemed more mature than the other teenagers he knew. He understood her side of the story. Plus, there wasn't any guy that would ever be good enough for her, he thought.

"Ah, I see." He said smiling.

"What about you? Is there a girlfriend?" Bella wanted to take the words back, but she wanted to know…did he have a girlfriend? Was she really pretty and smart? Did Bella have a chance against her? She cringed waiting for her answers.

"Back at Dartmouth. Me and this girl dated for months. But, just before I was about to leave for home, we broke it off."

"Why?"

"I just-" Edward started, but then he changed his words for something better. "I didn't love her. And she obviously didn't love me for she had another boyfriend while we were together."

Bella wanted to kick herself for asking. "I'm sorry."

"No, It's fine." Edward said lightly. "Plus, there are plenty of other girls out there." But he said the words before he could comprehend them.

Bella knew it was too good to be true. He Didn't want her. No, he would marry her, but have someone else on the side. Someone he really loved? She felt her heart crumbled. All of the theories and stories she had dreamt up of Edward were demolished by his final words.

Edward wanted to take them back, he wanted to explain that he didn't need anyone else. That he was happy. That he was loyal.

"Look," Bella said more seriously. He could see the…pain…on her face? "You don't have to like me. And I understand that you don't want to marry me. Trust me, if I could, I wouldn't do this to you." She mumbled, before rising slowly and then leaving.

Please review!

I love you guys!

I need tons of reviews to continue!


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'M back! I am actually working on a novel of my own, but after the multiple reviews I got from my fans asking me to continue on with this story…well, I needed a break from my own little world and I wanted to bring Bella and Edward back for this story!**_

_**So, I am going to continue uploading!**_

_**Here we go!**_

_**I don't own twilight!**_

_**Please review!**_

There was a long pause of utter silence engrossing the room. Edward was staring hard into Bella's eyes, taking no notice of how close their bodies had become. Their faces were only a few inches away, his eyes peering into hers. She traced every perfect, flawless line and feature of his face. She felt the warmth climbing up her neck and rising to her cheeks. Her heart was racing…she hoped he couldn't hear it.

Edward slowly parted his lips, drawing in a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts that were now scattered everywhere. Bella watched as his brows met in-between his eyes. He was confused, or so she thought. She couldn't determine what he was thinking; her thoughts were all over the place as she looked into his gorgeous green eyes. The color, they were so light and open. She felt like she could see into his soul.

He cleared his throat now, and she could tell he was going to say something in response as to what she had said, but she stopped him.

"It's just…"

His eyes were intoxicating her. She couldn't think rationally when he looked at her with those eyes. It took all of her will power and strength to blink away from him. She had to focus on the piano keys to be able to speak.

"I know you resent me because you think I'm the reason keeping you from living your own life and choosing who _you_ want to spend the rest of your life with- and I kind of am the reason, but you have to know that even I wasn't expecting this."

Edward studied the way her angelic face seemed to wash over with guilt. The corners of her mouth were turned down and there was a crease on the soft skin of her forehead. He didn't like not being able to see her eyes. She was hard to read, unlike the other girls. Without peering into her eyes, he couldn't make sense of what she was thinking. It was driving him mad…so mad he had to fight the urge to lift her face to his with his index finger.

"Edward," she said softly, continuing on with her speech. Edward felt a thrill running lively throughout his entire body once he heard his name come from her lips. She had said it so softly, gently. He could almost feel the warmth of her heart as she spoke. "I wasn't out to ruin your life. I didn't sit around for eighteen years thinking about the day that you would have to give up your life to marry me- I just found out for myself about this arranged marriage."

Her index finger stroked one of the keys. Edward watched her fidget and couldn't help but find the nervous movement adorable and enduring. She was eighteen, he thought. He was twenty, about to be twenty- one. She could have any guy her age, any guy period, and she was sworn to him. He felt slightly at ease knowing that even though he had plenty of competition, no matter what, she was his.

Bella had finally gotten the courage to look back up at him and when she did, he was staring right back at her…as if he didn't know what to say.

His lips twitched, like he was speaking but nothing was coming out. He wanted to say a lot of things, he wanted to say that none of this was her fault and that marriage couldn't be that bad…if he was marrying her- he stopped himself. What was wrong with him? He was acting like some kind of love sick puppy.

It was he who blinked away from the intensity of their glares. He focused on the keys as well, picturing which notes he would add to her lullaby after she would leave his room today. He spoke softly, wanting to show her that the man who had said those things the night they first met was nowhere to be found. He was gone.

"Neither of us planned for this, Bella." He had to control himself when he said her name. He was kind to her, speaking gently. "It's an arranged marriage. We shouldn't blame each other for what's happening- I don't blame you."

Bella couldn't hide the relief that washed over her face. What he was saying didn't mean he still wanted to marry her, it's just meant he didn't blame her for their situation.

"I want this to work." She wanted to kick herself. Where were these words coming from, why was she telling him this. But instead of shutting up and locking her lips, she kept talking. "My parents have a healthy marriage, and I wouldn't want to let them down."

_**Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you so much to all of you awesome readers out there. I didn't expect such a fan base!**_

_**I love you guys…you are awesome!**_

_**Here's more!**_

_**I don't own twilight!**_

Bella stood on the small wooden platform that was presented in the center of Alice's room. Her eyes wandered around the large space, widening at it's beautiful décor. The wars were lined with mahogany picture frames with photos of Jasper and Alice, their arms hugging each other's bodies and a smile on their faces. To the left, on the stand beside their large, king sized bed, was a photo of the two at their own wedding.

Bella admired the small beautiful pixie like girl in the photo. Her hair, dark, but short, was perfectly curled and her make-up was fresh and crisp. She donned a long, gorgeous white gown with beautiful and intricate bead work and sequins. It was a little flashy for Bella, but it was perfect for Alice.

And Jasper. The blond, curly headed man in the photo sported a perfectly fitted tuxedo, all black with the exception of the white button down. They stood beside each other, their hips touching; one of his arms around her waist, the other's hand was holding her free one. Their smiles were bright and when she looked closer, squinting to get a better look, she could tell they were genuine.

"I know it seems crazy," the soprano tone rang from below Bella and she blinked away from the photo and towards her feet. Alice was taking measurements of Bella and getting her sizes. "But this arranged was the best thing that had ever happened to me."

Alice places her hands on Bella's hips to turn her in a certain direction and then wrapped the measuring tape around her waist and studied it for a moment.

""Don't get me wrong." She continued, smiling as she took her measurements. She was picturing the dress that she already was creating in her head. It would be custom made to accentuate Bella's small, yet curvy figure. "Jasper can be a hand full, and yes, we do fight."

"But you two look so happy." Bella added as she turned and twirled in one direction for Alice.

"Oh, we are." Alice laughed.

"Alice," Bella said. Alice could hear the questioning in Bella's tone and knew what she was going to ask. She smiled to herself. She had asked rose the same question when she found out she was to marry Japser. "Do you love Jasper?"

"Oh, course I do, Bells." Alice jumped up from the floor and threw the measuring tape back into her sewing box. She picked up a pen and a piece of paper that had been sitting on the desk to the left side of the room and began writing the measurements down. When she looked up, she saw the frustration and confusion in Bella's eyes.

Bella blinked up to meet Alice's stare. Everything was so complicated. Was this how it was supposed to be? Was destiny's plan to have Bella an arranged marriage? Was this how she would meet the love of her life? Or was this marriage interfering with destiny? She didn't know. All she did know was that she had only known the Cullen's for a few weeks, a month tops, and she loved them all.

Alice sighed, knowing what Bella was thinking. She could sympathize. She had been in her situation once, too. She crossed the room and helped Bella off the small platform and then placed her hands on Bella's shoulders. Her touch was warm and caring. To Bella, she felt like she was in the hands of a sister- and she was.

"It was hard. When I first met jasper- when his parents first came over with him and Rose- I was rebellious. I didn't want to have an arranged marriage. As a kid I had always dreamed about meeting my prince charming by being the damsel in distress and him swooping into save me…never did I think I would meet him in the dining room of my own home, knowing that we didn't even have to talk to each other because it really didn't matter- we would have to marry each other anyways."

Bella thought about her first dinner with the Cullen's. She thought about how warm and welcoming they had been…except for one. His words that he had shouted from the other room still haunted her. It made her feel unwanted…it made her feel self conscious. Was there something wrong with me, she thought. Why else wouldn't he at least attempt to get to know me?

"I'll admit…it took a while for us to warm up to each other, but before we did….let's just say things were very frigid for the first few weeks." Alice said with a small smile. "It will take a little while…but I promise things will work out."

"It's a beautiful story Alice, about how you and Jasper fell in love even with an arranged marriage. You two are lucky it worked so perfectly. But I doubt the same will happen with Edward and I. he doesn't seem to like me much."

"Bella!" Alice said, shaking her shoulders. "My brother is a bone head! He's crazy if he doesn't like you! Besides…I know he'll warm up to you. He's very complex…and mysterious..but he's like an onion. You have to peel back his layers."

"What do you suggest?"

Alice paused for a moment, moving her mouth to one corner of her face while she thought. "Just be there. You're going to be his wife, Bella. He's going to have to know you eventually. Don't worry…it will all work out."

Bella felt relieved. She took Alice's advice and saved it to memory. She was right, Edward would soon have to live with her. He would have to talk to her eventually.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"What's the story of Edward and the other girls?"

Alice froze. It was true. Edward had problems with keeping a steady girlfriend, but she didn't think Bella had heard of it yet. She cringed internally. If she told Bella then she would back out of the marriage and Alice would lose her soon to be best friend/ sister. But as her friend…she had to tell Bella.

"Well, Edward's never been the type to have a steady girlfriend. I'm going to be honest because I think you deserve to know. But he seemed to settle down for a little while after he met his current ex…Tanya."

"Tanya?"

"They met at Dartmouth. They have a few classes together, and after a while they started seeing each other. She's everything a guy wants…blond, tall, tan…but everything my brother can't stand…or at least now he can't. She cheated on him for months, and when he found out…he was heartbroken. I think she was the first girl he ever actually loved."

At her words, Bella felt her stomach roll in pain. Just knowing that he had been in love made her feel uncomfortable. As if she were moving in to take the place of a girl who he actually cared about. How could I compare to her? She thought. He actually loved her, and he doesn't even want to get to know me. I don't see this working too well.

Alice saw the hurt cross Bella's face. She felt like smacking her own mouth. If she could take herr words back she could, but ti was too late now.

"Oh, Bella, don't worry." She said, hugging her tightly. "You and Edward will be heading off to Dartmouth to spend your first semester together. On the ride there you two will get to know each other. Then when you come back for the wedding, it won't be like you're marrying a stranger!"

"Yeah…I almost forgot about the ride to campus. This weekend…" it was all hitting her really fast.

"I shouldn't have said anything, this is too much in too little."

"Don't worry, Alice. I'm fine…I just need air…" She said hugging the small pixie and heading to leave…

"Love you!" Alice called after her.

"Love you…too…" she mumbled, her thought all jumbled together.

Once she shut the door behind her and was out in the hallway, she let the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. In a few days, she would be driving off to Dartmouth, sitting in the passenger seat of herr future husband's car for hours in awkward silence because they had nothing in common and he had made it clear that he would not like her one bit.

This was the man she would have to spend forever with…and she couldn't even fathom the thought of having to sit in the car with him because she was terrified of what he might say when they were alone. Would he tell her why he didn't want to be married? Would she find out more about this other girl that he could still possibly be in love with? Would Dartmouth be as awkward as the car ride would surely be? Would Edward get back together with this girl once they saw each other again?

Would he be unfaithful?

The room was spinning, and everything was blurry. She was going to be a wife…she was going to have a husband and she was going to have to take care of him…but would her husband do the same? Would he care about her as much as she would care about him? Or would he run off to his ex once they made it to Dartmouth. She wasn't even married, yet…hadn't even spoken more than a few words to her own husband…and her marriage was already doomed.

"Bella…"

She knew the voice and could tell it was coming closer. Through tear filled eyes, she blinked and tried to bring his face into focus. Edward coming up the stairs just as Bella was going down them. She gripped the railing, hoping to gain support for her knees seemed to have given out.

"Bella, Bella, are you okay?" He asked.

She didn't hear much of what he said next for her vision grew black and the room was spinning too fast to keep up with…then she collapsed into two big, warm, and strong arms.

_**Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Its been a week or two? I can't keep up! The holidays came by so fast and so I only have a few minutes to breath so I decided I would update this story!**_

_**I want to ask a question before I continue with this story.**_

_**If you truly want me to continue please send me reviews because right now, I've only been getting a few here and there and I really don't to finish a story that no one likes. It would be greatly appreciated my darlings!**_

_**Here we go. Chapter six**_

Everything had been piled on her at once. Making sure she was doing well in school, fittings for her wedding dress, dinners with her future family and in-laws, awkward evening chats with her soon to be husband, who insured her that their lives together would be miserable, coupled with the mental and emotional pain she was suffering from the news of her fiancé's former love. It was all too much for her already cluttered mind to handle. She was strong though. Bella had always been strong.

When things got tough, Bella got tougher. That's how it had always been. She could handle things with a certain maturity that most people her age would crack under pressure with. It was a wonder she hadn't had a nervous breakdown. But with everything going on right now, with all that was changing in her world, it was too much for her to process. Never in her life had she imagined she would be marrying a man two or three years older than herself. Never would she have thought that this man would be smart and mature and talented and not to mention incredibly beautiful. She was going to marry him, she was supposed to be his forever. The idea seemed insane. How could this be happening, how could she get the perfect man and be handed the perfect life?

She considered herself pretty lucky…until she remembered that he didn't feel the same. Edward was smart and mature and beautiful and these were the exact reasons she knew their marriage would be doomed. Bella didn't consider herself to be any of those things. She had always seen herself as plain Jane. Then knowing that Edward had been in love not only but a few months before he had been forced to be engage to Bella, that only made her more paranoid. How could she be a wife to this man when he was still in love with a girl from the past? How could she even begin to try to win him over and attempt to get his approval if he was still wrapped up in the standards of another woman…a woman who was older and more beautiful?

Bella knew coming blind into this engagement that she was marrying a man she barely knew. She expected the marriage to be void of love since the two of them barely had spoken more than a few words to each other, but she had hoped they could at least get along well enough to be friends. If they had to spend the rest of their lives together, couldn't they at least appreciate each other as friends? But it hadn't worked that way. Edward said he didn't care to know her.

Or maybe it didn't have anything to do with the fact that he didn't care for her. Maybe all of her stress had to do with the fact that she was marrying the perfect man that she believed she would never love because she thought arranged marriages never gave birth to true love and that she was suddenly having feelings for him….but no, that couldn't be it.

Before she couldn't ponder on this thought, she felt her body reconnecting with her mind.

Slowly, almost as if her eye lids were heavy with sand, she opened her eyes. Immediately, millions of black dots filled her vision and her head throbbed. It took a long moment of her fingers pressed to her temples before she could blink away the black dots and see clearly. The small light that the sun provided through the window was enough to make her head pound harshly. Her hand, shaking, smacked over her eyes to guard them from the light.

After a few deep breaths and trying to get heart to stop pounding in her head, she uncovered her eyes and slowly took in her surroundings.

The shelves of books and music alphabetized lining the walls, the perfectly made bed and the poster of the composer Debussy. She blinked down in a rush and found herself lying on the leather couch that was placed conveniently against the wall across from the end of the bed. her heart jumped when she realized where she was.

In Edward's room.

How did I get here? What am I doing here? Where is he? If he finds me here, will he be mad? She had a million questions floating around and none of them she knew the answer to. The room began to spin and she had to clamp her trembling hand over her eyes to keep from fainting…again?

"You're awake."

His voice made her jump and she quickly looked up at him as he entered through the doorway. He had a glass of water in one hand and a bottle of pills in the other. He came to her side quickly with a look on his face that looked concerned, but Bella's eyes were still adjusting to the light. She couldn't tell what she was seeing.

He handed her the glass and without thinking she took it in her hand and sipped it, realizing she was really thirsty. He read something on the back of the pill bottle for a moment and then had no trouble plucking the cap off and picking out two pills. He held them out to her and then placed them in her palm. When their skin met for the slightest of seconds, their eyes met and Bella was taken aback by his glorious green eyes as they peered into hers. She felt like all the oxygen had left the room.

"You fell pretty hard." He mumbled as he looked her over. She blinked away from him, popped the two pills into her mouth and sipped the water. "I caught you before you could hit the ground, but you still caught your head on the wall."

At this, she couldn't help but ask. "You did?"

Edward placed the pills on the floor beside the couch. When he looked back up at her, his eyes were filled with questions as he stared at her doubtfully. He opened his mouth to speak, the closed it like he suddenly realized that he didn't know how he wanted to phrase what he was trying to say. After a moment of thought, he spoke.

"You gave me quiet a scare. When you left Alice's room, you looked paler than usual and the you collapsed...I was worried."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys!**_

_**I got ten reviews this past chapter, and they were all request that I continue the story.**_

_**Obviously, I have to continue with the story. Before I do so, I would like to say thank you to **_

_**The amazing fans who have stuck with me for so long even after I didn't write for an entire **_

_**Year. You guys are the absolute best and I want to say thank you. It's your comments and **_

_**Reviews that make me want to write! I love you guys!**_

_**p.s.**_

_**Do you guys actually read my little letters or do you skip over to get to the story? I know, I talk too much. Without further delay….here is chapter seven!**_

"Are you sure you are okay?"

Bella couldn't believe the amount of sincerity in his tone. She wanted to believe that she had hit her head a little too hard when she fell. She wanted to believe that everything had said in the past few moments, the kind things he had done, were all a part of her imagination. She looked at him for a long moment. She saw two different men when she looked at him. The first was the man she had met that first evening when they introduced themselves. He had been cold…stubborn. She didn't like the thought of that man disliking her.

The second man she saw was kind and generous. When she looked at his furrowed brow and heavy, perplexed, yet outrageously intense and hypnotic eyes, she couldn't deny that some part of her was…ecstatic to know that he had actually felt something for her, even if it was for a brief moment when she had fainted. This man appeared to her as strong and confident- so had the first man, but this side of Edward gave her butterflies in the pit of her stomach and made her hands tremble.

Thinking of Edward as the strong and confident man would make any girl have this jittery feeling, but those feelings would be ruined for Bella by the memory of how he had snubbed her before he ever met her. Then thinking of Edward as a strong and confident man with this warm heart, and tenderness to him…well, this gave Bella different feelings for him, and also a new perspective on him. It was hard to recall that colder side of him when this Edward, warm and kind, was standing right before her.

"Bella…" The way his lips had spoken her name, so soft, yet bold- she snapped out of her little day dream quickly.

"Um…I'm sorry, what did you say?" she laughed nervously. Her cheeks suddenly became warm and she knew automatically that the blood was rushing to her skin in embarrassment.

She half expected him to roll his eyes or huff at her with a breath of petulance or annoyance at her slow awakening, but instead he surprised her. Edward's eyes were light. There was some emotion that glinted in them that Bella couldn't describe let alone name, but she saw that it was a good emotion. He lifted his hand to her face and then he lay the back of his fingers to her cheek and rest them there for a moment.

"I asked if you were sure if you were okay. You seem awfully warm." The corners of his lips turned upwards and he showed his bright white smile.

Bella's heart was racing, her stomach fluttering in panic and happiness. He was touching her, skin to skin, with a smile on his face. He didn't seem repulsed or angry. He wasn't cold and stubborn to her. He was actually being nice.

Bella silence the thoughts in her head and tried to cease the fluttering in her stomach. But that was all to easy after she remembered what Alice had said. He was just being nice. This didn't mean he had feelings for her. Did she want him to feel for her? Did she want him to care about her? She definitely felt for him, and she didn't know why or how.

It was too soon, they had only known each other for a short while, but there was something there, she knew that even after he had announced to the household that he wasn't going to like her ad that he didn't want to marry her. It was silly, but she didn't care that he didn't like her because from that very first moment that they had locked eyes- hers in admiration and his in detest- she felt something, some spark, some emotion that had her on a live wire.

"I'm fine." She murmured in a voice that had no effort in it.

Bella suddenly felt the urge to leave, to escape. These feelings were too much. They were too unexplained and rash. It didn't make any bit of sense. How could she have feelings for the man that promised he would never care for her? How could she feel deeply about him when he didn't care for her…that way?

The room began to spin once more.

She wanted to yell at herself. She wanted to tell herself that these feelings couldn't happen, that they shouldn't happen. He was in love with his ex, or so Alice had said. Bella couldn't have feelings for the man who dismissed her and still loved his ex. It couldn't happen. She would only be setting herself up for disappointment and heart ache if she believed they could ever work together. Sure, they would be married, but she had imagined a cold and joyless marriage. A marriage where she would cook and clean and they were share quiet meals that required no conversation together. She thought they would live as two people, husband and wife, with no feelings for each other, that they would be awkward together.

Well, how awkward was it going to be now that she had grown feelings for him?

"You are really pale, maybe you should lie down." Edward took her arm and tried to help her up and over to the bed, but Bella shook her head and he stopped short.

"Oh, no- I'm fine." She tried. "I have to go anyways. My mother needs me home…"she lied, trying to make an escape for the door. She couldn't let herself get attached to him; she couldn't grow anymore feelings towards him. She needed to leave. "She wants to go over some things for the wedding."

Edward rose as she did and followed her to the door.

"I don't think you should drive. Let me get my keys." He reached for the keys on his dresser.

Why do you have to be the perfect gentlemen now, Bella thought with a sense of annoyance at how bad his timing was?

"No, that's alright. I don't want you going out of your way-"_ Seriously, I'm begging you. Don't go out of your way. You are just making this harder._ "Besides, it's dark out. You probably don't want to leave so late at night."

Edward smiled and shook his head. "I insist, Bella. You still look a little weak to me and I don't want you driving. Especially at night."

She racked her brain for another excuse, any excuse, but came up with nothing. And by the look on Edward's face, she could tell he wasn't going to let her leave tonight unless he drove her. After a moment of hesitation, she sighed in defeat. He smiled and walked her to the car.

Of course he opened the car door for her and asked if there was any certain radio station she liked, but Bella replied by telling him whatever he listens to is fine. And to make things worse, he let his Debussy cd play softly in the background. So now he had to like her favorite composer too?

The ride home wasn't long at all. It was a few minutes after they cut through town. There was barely time to make conversation, but what time they did have, he mentioned that he would send Emmett over with her truck tonight.

Soon they arrived at the swan house. The lights were on so Charlie and Renee were still awake. She reached for the handle to the door, but before she could get out of the car, Edward was at her side opening her door and helping her out.

He close beside her and as he walked her to the front door, he spoke about tomorrows events.

"We leave at about eight in the morning. I'll be over seven-thirty. Our plane leaves at nine."

And that was all. He said good night and Bella wandered into her house, mindless and confused over what had just happened.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

My fellow readers I have fantastic news. The book I have been writing for the past two years is finally complete. I wanted to let you know that I will keep you posted on the details and I will be uploading move too my stories on fanfiction but I hope to have your same support as I have on fanfiction and I pray you will check out my book when it is available. Thank you so much and I will keep you all posted. I love you all, Danna sims ( twilightaddict2094) 


	9. Chapter 9

_**This chapter is being written in celebration! I am so happy to have finished my own work and I hope it is out soon for you all to read!**_

_**I dedicate this to BarbCooper1 and Mrs. Jasper Cullen. Thank you guys for your interest in my work and I appreciate your reviews and you messages.**_

_**This is for you guys!**_

Bella's mind was reeling as she entered the house in a daze. Shutting the door quietly behind her- hoping she hadn't ignited her parent's interest in where she was or why she had been late getting home- she sank into the door, her heart pounding in her chest, her breath heaving as if she was running out of air, like a fish out of water she was struggling to survive, the room spinning around her.

Mindlessly, as if she had left her own body, she couldn't recall why, but she placed her hand on her chest and felt it pounding against her palm underneath her warm skin. Not only could she feel its erratic and unexplained presence, but she could hear it ringing in her ears and controlling her every thought. How could he do this to her? How could the guy that had sworn to himself and his entire family that he could never feel anything towards her and that there was no possibility that he could be happy in this marriage, take her breath away by being the perfect gentleman now?

She saw something different in him now.

He had been cruel…a scrooge in some ways, but now he was sending her into a swoon all the time! And she wouldn't mind it so much- actually she would welcome him warmly and love to entertain the idea that someone as godlike as him could feel something for her- if he wasn't still in love with his ex…

"Bella?" her mother called. She was somewhere upstairs.

Bella jumped at the sound of her name and pulled herself from her thoughts.

"Bella, honey, is that you?"

She debated on turning around and running out the door, or just going upstairs to face what she knew was coming. Packing…

Her day had been long and emotionally filled. What she really wanted right now, what she really truly needed at this very moment was sleep. She didn't want to have to trudge up those steps after a long hard day and find her mother in her room, throwing any form of clothing into a suitcase or luggage as she wept, but it was inevitable. Like Edward had mentioned, they had an early flight tomorrow.

"Yes mom." She called back. "It's me."

She groaned internally and sighed defeated. She might as well get it over with. Pulling herself up the stairs, she took as many deep breaths as possible to calm herself, praying that by the time she reached her room the blush on her cheeks would have faded and the panting would slow back to normal breaths.

"I'm just thinking of how much I am going to miss you." Her mother said with a tear filled voice. Bella sighed. She had cried every time they approached the subject. Shouldn't her mother be out of tears by now?

Renee was sitting on the foot of her daughter's bed with a long-sleeved shirt clutched in her hands as she lifted it to her nose. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she folded the shirt and placed it in the luggage behind her on the bed.

"Mom," Bella said, coming to sit next to her. She wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly. She was going to miss her. But she had to be strong. If her mother say her cry, then that would make her cry even more and they would both be blubbering in tears and then Charlie would find them sobbing and he would cry- and when Charlie cried….oh, well it was all downhill from there. "I'll be home soon."

Renee tried to smile and nodded at her daughter, turning to look at her as she stroked her hair back from her face. "I know," she said. "I've just seen you every day of my life and now you're leaving me and I don't know what I'm going to do! Who's going to watch after you? I love you honey, but you're a walking mess!"

Bella laughed and thought of how she had fainted today…it was probably best not to mention that to her mother now.

"I'll be fine, I promise."

"I know," mother rose from the bed and started packing the rest of her clothes and Bella began to help. "You'll have Edward and I know he will take great care of you, and that good, he's what you need…"

Bella thought about this. He's what I need….

It was true, even thought she hated admitting it to herself. She had only known him a short while but she felt like they had known each other for ever. Part of her didn't want to marry him because he had been cruel, but then again, if they were to ever figure out a way to convince their parents that this was a terrible tradition and call off the wedding, well, she couldn't imagine not getting to see him every day.

"How did it go today? Did you two have a good time?"

Bella snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes," she lied. "It was…lovely." She wondered where she had found that word…

They talked about the past and the present as the packed and then when all was done, they said goodnight and renee kissed Bella on the forehead. Bella found time to jump in the shower and change before exhaustion came crashing down on her, but even after she had crawled into bed she couldn't find it in herself to sleep.

She was nervous. Knowing that she had a long flight with a guy that supposedly hated her but made her heart jump at the same time was nerve-racking. Would they talk? Surely on such a long flight they would have to overcome the awkwardness and speak to one another. For goodness sake, they were getting married. If they felt awkward now then what was going to happen when they had to have dinner for the first time together? Or even when they had to share a house to themselves?

But the last thing she thought about as she lay in her bed for the last night were the new found feelings she had for a guy that was still involved with his ex, a guy that she would soon be marrying whether he liked it or not. And all she could think about was whether or not she would ever live up to his standards…if there were ever someway he could actually love her as his wife and not just tolerate her because she was the girl he had to marry.

Meanwhile…

Edward blinked down at his phone noticing the message that had clouded the screen. It was the eight text message of the night, but before that there had been twelve missed calls from the same caller. He sighed, closing his eyes and running his fingers through his hair. What was he going to do? They were going back to Dartmouth tomorrow!

_I need you…_ the text message read. It had been the same as the others.

_I miss you so much. Call me…_

_We need to talk…_

_You don't know what really happened…I swear I love you…_

He had heard it all before, and he had accepted it all before too. He was in college and though he had dated tons of girls, Tanya was the only one he had ever really stuck with. College was stressful and he decided after a while that it was just time to find one girl to stay with because the inconsistency was throwing him off. Though Tanya was a good looking girl and he really had been happy with her…she had also been known as a cheater, which was exactly why they had broken up just before he had left for Forks.

She said she loved him…didn't that mean anything?

They had been together all freshmen year of college and now in their sophomore year, things had changed. She got bored, just her type, and decided to stray. He knew she was a cheater but he really just couldn't find it in himself to call her out on it. She had said she loved him, and even if he didn't know if he felt the same way, it still hurt to know that the girl he was seeing, the girl who loved him was cheating on him.

But what was he going to do? He was leaving to return to college…with his _fiancé?_

_The next morning._

It was hard saying goodbye, getting hugs and kisses from their families and soon to be in-laws. But they knew they would be home soon. There were tears, but they left on a good note. Alice swore she would have the perfect wedding for them when they got back and Esme and Renee swore to keep Alice down to earth.

Emmett and Jasper told their soon to be sister in law that they would miss her and they couldn't wait to see her again and Rosalie promised to make sure Alice didn't do anything to this wedding that Bella would have second thoughts about as she hugged her goodbye.

Edward had taken Bella's luggage from her and had rolled it alongside his as they turned their tickets in and loaded the plane. Though the gesture was sweet, Bella could sense something was off with him today. Edward wasn't acting like he had the day before. He wasn't acting like the sweet guy that had carried her to the nearest couch and checked her out after she had fainted. Something was wrong.

Once they were on the plane and settled, they sat in silence. Immediately after the plane had left the ground, Edward rest his head back on the head rest and closed his eyes. He because stiff as marble and didn't say a word as he kept his lips pinched in a grim line. Bella felt paranoid. Was he really so upset to be on a plane with her?

He sighed and shook his head and groaned and moaned as he clearly fought with the thoughts inside his head. Bella couldn't take it anymore. It was driving her crazy wondering whether or not if his attitude was because her.

"Is there something wrong/" She asked in a whisper. The cabs lights were off and people were sleeping around them. They were the only two who hadn't gone to bed yet.

Edward stared at her in surprise. It was the first thing she had said the entire flight, and the last after she heard his response.

"I'm fine." He grumbled.

She didn't know what was bothering him, but it was clear she wasn't wanted.

_**Review please?**_


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Fanfiction readers

Thank you so much for being patient with my upload new chapters to my stories. I'm sorry for tricking you by uploading this as a chapter instead of an actual chapter- again, sorry! Anywho, I have BIG news! My book, Destined: A Hereafter Novel By me: Danna Mackenzie Sims, is now available on As an E-BOOK! Please…PLEASE stop by and check it out. Thank you for your love and support! And look for new chapters to my story! I have free time to write my Twilight stories now! Below is my amazon link for my book. Follow me on Facebook or on twitter as dannamackenziesims

.com/Destined-Hereafter-Novel-Novels-ebook/dp/B005TD8MBM/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1318380538&sr=8-1

Love,

Twilightaddict2094 (Danna Mackenzie Sims)


End file.
